


Un désir nouveau bouillant comme le sang

by Nista



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nista/pseuds/Nista
Summary: Cette fanfiction sera surement longue d'une quinzaine de chapitres, à moins que je ne continue plus.Dans cette "suite" non canon de Kill La Kill, nos héros quelques temps après les événements de l'OAV et ce qui suit la fin de la série( donc après que Satsuki se coupe les cheveux etc blabla et que elle et sa soeur se font des sorties/trucs ensembles enfin bref), sont donc alors dans une vie paisible et sans trop de soucis. Ryuuko, depuis la dispartition de Senketsu, se pose encore des questions sur son corps qui, même après plusieurs réflexions dessus se trouve plus ou moins perdue sur si elle est humaine ou non. Sa soeur Satsuki, s'est ouverte un peu plus au monde, au lieu d'être la fille avec une forteresse de fer autour de son coeur. De ce fait, elle découvre quelques nouveaux sentiments qu'elle n'avait pour une fois, pas prévu...
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 4





	Un désir nouveau bouillant comme le sang

**Author's Note:**

> Premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça plaira au peu de monde qui iront la lire et la terminer... Et au passage, oui je sais déja c'est pas terrible. N'hésitez pas à poser des suggestions ! Ce premier chapitre n'est qu'un prologue en quelque sorte, plus ou moins un test peut être.. C'est donc normal qu'il soit court !

Chapitre 0: Après les incidents, départ à neuf.

La lune était à son zénith, sa faible lumière blanche resplendissante sur la surface d'un lac, laissant s'apercevoir les poissons qui dormaient au fond de ce dernier.   
Ce lac aux allures féériques se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de Kyoto, l'une des villes ravagées par les actions de Satsuki.

\- "Ha ! "

Un bruit sourd d'un caillou qui tombe dans l'eau se fit entendre, réveillant les poissons au passage. Le lanceur se trouvait sur le haut d'un rocher, sur la berge. Une fille vêtue d'un pyjama orange avec des motifs de lapins, possédant une mèche de cheveux rouge sur le devant semblait s'acharner à envoyer des cailloux dans l'eau, juste pour voir les ondes que ces derniers produisaient. Soudain, après plusieurs lancers que les poissons n'appréciaient guère, elle se leva et descendit de son perchoir, regardant le sol et ses mains, elle ne vit pas la jeune femme en face d'elle, qui elle portait un peignoir blanc assez long, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine fort imposante.

Elle regarda la fille qui marchait vers elle avant de commencer :  
\- "Ryuuko ? Que fais tu ici en pleine nuit ? "  
Dit alors la jeune femme d'un ton plutôt doux, seulement, une pointe d'autorité se faisait tout de même entendre.  
Ryuuko, qui n'était nulle autre que la fille au pyjama, fit un bond en arrière après avoir entendue cette voix qui venait d'en face elle, prenant une position de défense hasardeuse, main droite en l'air et l'autre en face d'elle comme pour se défendre, même si cela était légèrement peu efficace..  
\- "Sa-Satsuki ?? "  
Reprenant une posture habituelle, elle continua alors.  
"Je... Je prenais l'air rien d'autre... Ma-Mais je peux te poser la même question également !"

Satsuki, dans son peignoir, poussa un léger soupir, elle voyait clairement le mensonge se dessiner sur le visage de Ryuuko, elle lâcha le regard de haut qu'elle portait sur sa soeur, baissa ses épaules relevées et répondit:  
\- "Moi ? Je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure, je crois que ça venait du téléphone qui a sonné. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'était plus dans ton futon, je me suis dit que tu devais être venue ici. Enfin, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Tu te poses encore des questions sur toi ? Sur ce que tu penses être ?"  
\- " Ce.. C'est possible.. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser après tout ceci qui est arrivé il y'a quelques mois.. Tout ce que j'ai appris venant de cette folle qui nous servait de mère, ou encore la disparition de Senketsu.. Tout ça m'a troublée. Et même toi Satsuki, apprendre que t'étais ma grande soeur, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses.. Sommes nous réellement du même sang ? Mon corps seul me fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Au début, je me disais que je m'en sortirais, ou encore que ça se passera bien.. Mais faut croire que j'ai pas réussi à tourner la page, contrairement à ce que je pensais.."

Les mois suivants la remise des diplômes, les deux soeurs sont parties vivre ensemble, pas trop loin d'une grande ville, la ou s'était installé la famille Mankanshoku, afin de les revoir plus facilement. Elles avaient alors passé pas mal de temps ensemble, à faire plusieurs sorties avec Mako. Au contact prolongé de Mako et Ryuuko, Satsuki avait perdu cet air très autoritaire, très strict, pour n'en garder qu'une partie, dans les instants ou elle en avait besoin. Cependant son mental de fer était resté intact comme toujours, la Satsuki qui avait crée l'académie Honnoji était encore présente, il faut dire qu'elle avait passé la quasi-totalité de sa vie à posséder cette personalité qui lui était propre.  
Elle avança en direction du lac luisant, une légère brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux devenus de nouveau longs. D'un coup bref de la main, elle rabattit une mèche rebelle qui n'arrêtait pas de se mettre devant ses yeux.  
\- "Je ne sais qu'une chose Ryuuko.. C'est que si tu n'étais pas ma soeur, je ne serais pas la au beau milieu de la nuit à venir te voir et m'inquiéter pour toi.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle vit alors la face de Ryuuko sublimée par la lumière de la lune, elle sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle décida d'enfouir dans son coeur. Fermant les yeux doucement et les rouvrant après, comme pour penser à autre chose elle commença:

\- "Aller rentrons, demain on doit s'occuper de pas mal de choses."

S'étirant les bras, sa soeur cadette approuva d'un signe de la tête accompagné d'un baillement, qu'elle idée de se lever à une telle heure aussi ... Demain le soleil pointerait de nouveau, indiquant une nouvelle journée, qui débutera par une sortie à Kyoto avec la famille Mankanshoku..


End file.
